Remember Me?
by Queen Emma Swan of Arendelle
Summary: Anna is content with her life: her sister is talking to her again, she has a fun-loving snowman friend, and no one else to bother her. That is, until an ice harvester named Kristoff barges in on her life, telling her that she has to remember the correct version of the past three years in order to save her kingdom. NOTE: NOT AN AU FROZEN! Hiatus
1. Kristoff

**Hi! FYI, this is not an AU Frozen, it's just like this because, well, you'll see...**

* * *

Anna was sitting in the library, reading a book. Glancing up, she saw her older sister Elsa reading the the chair opposite hers, reading much faster than Anna could. Beside her sister, Olaf the snowman was squinting at Elsa's book, obviously trying, and failing, to read it.

Anna smiled. It had been three years since Elsa had opened her door, and her heart, back up, and Anna couldn't have been happier. Forget Hans! Elsa and Olaf were the only friends she had, and would ever need.

Elsa raised her head as a servant walked in with a nervous expression on his face. "Um, Princess Anna?"

"Yes?" Anna answered, feeling confused. What was wrong? And why did he address her? Normally everyone asked for Elsa.

"Um, there's a, uh, man, who um, wishes to speak with you. He um, says it's important." Confused and curious, Anna marked her page and bounded out of the room.

Following the servant to a conference room, Anna thanked him as he walked away. She self-consciously patted her hair and fiddled with her braids, wondering who could possibly want to see her, of all people.

Taking a deep breath, Anna opened the door.

Inside the conference room, everything looked normal, other than the man pacing back and forth. A quick look told Anna that he must be an ice harvester, from the outfit that he wore. _It must be something about better wages_. Anna thought. _But why would he want me?_

Hearing the door creak open, the man whipped around. Anna was startled to see that his face lit up instantly when he saw her.

"Anna!" He whispered, as if he couldn't believe it was her. Then, he began running towards her. Frightened, Anna took a step back, before the man embraced her in a big bear hug.

"Oh!" Anna gasped. "Um, hello?" The man released her, some of his enthusiasm gone. Anna bit her lip, realizing how weird the question she was about to ask was. "Do I... know you?"

"No." The man answered, suddenly sounding sad, but then his voice became determined. "But I can make you."

Before Anna could shout, the man pulled her close and kissed her. Shocked, Anna froze for a moment before kneeing him in between the legs.

Instantly, the man released her.

"Guards!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It... didn't... work." The man gasped, grabbing onto a chair to hold himself upright.

"What didn't work?" Anna spat, disgusted by this intruder who had just put his lips on her.

"True...love's kiss..." The man said, looking up at Anna with sad eyes. "But Grand Pabbie said that it would make you remember!"

"Remember what?" Anna hissed at him.

"Me!" The man shouted, his brown eyes tearing up. "It's me, Kristoff, remember?" He continued quieter, not bothering to disguise the hurt in his voice. "I went with you up the North Mountain, we fought wolves, snow monsters, that idiot from the Southern Isles!" He ducked his head, not meeting Anna's eyes. "We fell in love."

Anna's heart skipped a beat. There was something... something small...

Guards burst into the room, distracting Anna. She didn't even have to point before they started dragging Kristoff out of the room.

"You have to remember Anna!" Kristoff shouted, trying in vain to escape the guards. "Your kingdom's in danger! You have to remem-" The door slammed shut, leaving Anna alone in the room.

Elsa raised her head as Anna quietly padded in. "Who was it?" She asked.

Anna paused before answering. She would deal with this _Kristoff_ later.

"No one."

* * *

 **I apologize for all the confusion, but all will be explained. Please review!**


	2. Bedhead

**Okay, now to explain. *Sighs* Okay. I'm ready. SOOOO… mysterious Guest person who reviewed me, yes, I should have put a Prologue, but I didn't. This is because every other chapter, (The even ones. Ya Know, 2, 4, 6, 8…) is going to be a flashback. That means that you don't start right away with all the info you need to understand why things are happening. So you're in the dark like Anna. However, you, unlike Anna, will slowly be understanding why these things happened. So, you will be sympathizing with Anna, (who knows nothing,) and Kristoff, (who knows everything). Kinda like an episode of Once Upon A Time… But enough of me! Onto Chapter 2!**

* * *

 _Anna couldn't have been happier._

 _Sighing sleepily, she wrapped Kristoff's arms tighter around her and stretched her toes forward towards the fireplace. Slowly, Anna blinked her eyes open._

" _Morning Feistypants." Anna smiled and nuzzled closer to Kristoff until she could hear his heart beating. "Ack!" Kristoff playfully groaned as Anna's hair attacked him. "Bedhead!"_

" _Sorry." Anna mumbled, but didn't make a move to fix it._

 _Gradually, Anna's memories fought through sleep. It had been three years since Elsa had opened her door, and her heart, back up. Elsa and Anna had mended their sisterly bond, Anna and Kristoff had been taking their relationship nice and slow, and through Anna's assistance, Elsa and Kristoff seemed to be getting along better. So what if Kristoff was terrified that he'd be turned into an ice pop? They were getting along_ better _._

 _Speaking of which, it was Elsa who knocked on the door._

 _Kristoff answered it, and then probably wished that Anna had opened the door. Taking one quick look at her sister on the floor in her nightgown and Kristoff being the only other person in the room, Elsa's eyes narrowed at Kristoff, who shook his head furiously._

 _Not convinced, Elsa briskly walked over to Anna. Kneeling down, Elsa raised one eyebrow._

" _Relax, Elsa." Anna yawned. "We didn't do anything." Seeming satisfied, Elsa stood up, but Anna wasn't finished. Glancing at a blushing Kristoff, who was frantically giving her the kill gesture as not to go on, Anna grinned evilly and added, "Yet."_

 _Elsa stopped mid stride. Kristoff hung his head. It was over. He was dead. Elsa sighed and covered her face with her hand. Anna waited a few moments, ready to spring in front of Elsa, giving her pleading looks and promised not to do anything without her permission, which of course Elsa wouldn't believe, but would walk out of the room without leaving a Kristoff-sized ice block behind._

 _This time though, all Elsa said was, "We're all wanted in the conference room in ten minutes."_

" _Me too?" Kristoff asked, surprised. Elsa glared at him, and Kristoff ducked his head, refusing to make eye contact with the Snow Queen._

" _Yes. Because anything that's said in the meeting would be transferred to you through a certain princess who shall go unnamed anyway." Anna giggled at her sister's words. It was totally true. Kristoff knew it too, and ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed._

" _And." Elsa added, with an ominous tone. "Because it's about Hans."_

* * *

 **Ah, the Kristoff interaction with Elsa awkwardness. So much fun to write about.**


	3. Dungeon

**Hi, sorry it's taken SOOOOOOOO LOOONG to update. But school started up again, and blah, blah, blah… Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

Anna's heels clacked on the dungeon's stone floor. Walking past the various cells, Anna pulled her hood further forward kept her eyes on the torch at the end of the hall. The further she went, the worse the crimes got.

She was going to the end of the line.

She had specifically told the guards to bring him down here so she could talk with him in private.

Elsa thought she was riding with Olaf.

Olaf thought she was spending quality sister time with Elsa.

Long story short, no interruptions.

Coming to the end of the hall, two guards crossed their spears to form an X in front of her.

"By order of her highness Princess Anna, no one is to speak with the prisoner." One of them said gruffly, narrowing his eyes.

Proud of her guards for listening to her, but in no mood to have any interruptions, Anna simply removed her hood, revealing her face.

"Oh my- Princess Anna! I didn't know-" The guard stammered, as both of them bowed before her.

"It's fine." Anna said, eager to speak with whom she had come to see. "But could you please give me the key so I can speak with him?" The guard fumbled for the keys.

Handing them to the princess, Anna smiled at the guard. " _Alone?_ "

It was not a question.

A few moments later, Anna stepped through the door into the most infamous cell in the Arendelle Castle dungeon. It had once held Queen Elsa during the Great Freeze, and later Prince Hans.

It now housed Kristoff the ice harvester.

The ice harvester in question was watching Anna with a look that Anna had seen before.

A look of love, but also fear. Anna had worn that look herself.

"Anna." He said in a flat tone.

"Kristoff." Anna nodded, pulling a stool closer to where he sat. However, she took note of how far he would be able to get with the manacles covering his hands, and adjusted appropriately.

The manacles were actually Prince Hans's idea, for treatment of Queen Elsa, but Elsa and Anna had found them to be useful for keeping prisoners away from visitors. So they had stayed.

"I've come to ask you some questions." Anna said, hoping that her tone seemed convincing enough.

"You used that same voice when you asked me to take you up the North Mountain." Kristoff mumbled, catching Anna off guard.

"No…" Anna retorted, scrambling to find something to say, "I went up the North Mountain by myself. Well, I had Kjekk, but-"

"Kjekk?" Kristoff interrupted, looking confused.

"My horse." Anna answered, feeling pleased to finally have the upper hand.

"Oh, him. He got spooked by some snow and took off." Kristoff shook his head, dismissing it.

"No…" Anna tried again, "He… Stop! I ask the questions, you answer, got it?"

"Whatever, Anna." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

" _Your Highness_ will do." Anna said, crossing her legs.

"First, why are you so grumpy now, when before you were pretty darn insistent that we were…" She left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

Anna was careful when dealing with love. She loved Elsa, she loved Olaf, and that was it. Even saying ' _love_ ' was not something Anna did often. She wouldn't say it to anyone, _especially_ to this mountain man.

"I'm not grumpy." Kristoff said rather grumpily. Anna resisted the urge to smile. That wasn't an important question anyway.

"Second, if we were _at least_ friends,don't you think that Elsa would have asked me at some point, "Where's Kristoff?"" That _was_ an important question.

"Because Elsa lost her memories too." Kristoff hung his head. A likely answer.

"Olaf?" Anna fired off.

"Gone."

"The servants?"

"Nope."

"The entire kingdom of Arendelle?"

"Zilch."

Anna sighed. She was getting nowhere. As far as she knew, this man was insane. That was probably it!

"And how, did we lose our memories?"

Kristoff hesitated. "Someone took them."

"Who?" Anna insisted.

"I think you better find that out for yourself."

Anna sighed. "And how, is my kingdom in danger?"

Kristoff looked uncomfortable. "Hans is coming back…" Anna didn't react on the outside, but on the inside, she was freaking out.

"Hans is coming… Back?" She whispered.

Back?

 _Back?_

Anna couldn't breathe.

Back.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was coming to Arendelle.

Back.

He probably wanted revenge.

Back.

He would hurt her.

Back.

He would hurt Elsa.

Back.

"Well, thank you, but I really must be going, lots of… Royal… Things to do." Anna rambled as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"I can help you." Kristoff said.

"I really don't think you can." Anna answered breathlessly.

"Come with me."

"What?!" Anna whipped around. Kristoff was staring at her with a determined look. The same look he had worn right before he kissed her.

"Come with me to see my family."

"Your family?"

"Yeah. And don't worry. They'll be able to fix this."

Anna paused. There was something about this conversation that made Anna feel the sense of deja vu. "How do you know?" She sneered.

"Because I've seen them do it before."

"Yeah, right." Anna shook her head.

"It's true!" Kristoff fumed at her.

"Even if it is true, because I'm going to run off on some adventure with a man I just met." Kristoff visibly flinched at her words.

"If you do, then I'll leave." Anna raised an eyebrow. Leave? Did he mean leave, as in, gone?

"I'll leave the castle, you'll never hear from me again." Anna paused. Should she accept the deal?

"We leave at dawn." Anna growled, turning around again.

Kristoff grinned behind her. "That's my line."

* * *

 **End of chapter.**


	4. Terms

_Anna changed her clothes quicker than the day of Elsa's coronation. Kristoff was waiting for her outside the door, a worried expression on his face. He hadn't even changed. Not that he had to anyway, he had slept in his ice harvester outfit. Anna couldn't understand how he sometimes slept in that thing. It looked so uncomfortable._

" _Ready?" Kristoff asked her._

" _As ready as I'll ever be, which isn't much." Anna answered._

 _The couple made their way to the conference room, where Elsa was already inspecting a map of Arendelle._

" _So the ships were spotted by the fishing boat?" Elsa said rather queen-like to the servant next to her._

" _Yes, Your Majesty. Fifty of them." He said as Anna and Kristoff took their seats._

" _And you're_ sure _that they were working with Hans?" Anna asked nervously._

" _Yes, Your Highness. One of them came up to the fishing boat and handed the captain this." He handed Anna a curled letter. Anna uncurled it and looked it over, with Kristoff reading over her shoulder._

 _Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle,_

 _I would like you to be aware that these ships were stolen from my father, after he refused to assist me in the taking over of your kingdom. I will have you know that all the men on these ships are loyal to me, and will not hesitate to use force in order to secure victory. The terms for your surrender are as follows:_

 _You both surrender the throne to me._

 _Anyone who accompanied Princess Anna on her journey up the North Mountain must also be turned in._

 _The people, animals and creatures made of snow mentioned above are publicly executed._

 _If you agree to these terms, I will not declare war, and no one who accepts me as their new ruler will be harmed._

 _You have twenty-four hours to respond._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hans of the Southern Isles_

" _NO!" Anna screamed, throwing the letter as far away from her as possible, startling everyone else in the room._

" _We are NOT going to give up the throne, we are NOT going to turn in Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, and we are definitely NOT all going to be publicly executed!"_

 _The servant took this as his cue to leave, and with a nod at Elsa, quickly made his way out of the conference room._

" _Anna." Elsa calmly said._

" _DO NOT 'Anna' me!" Anna screamed at her sister. "You don't get it! I HATE him! I won't let you get hurt again! I won't let you and Kristoff be used as collateral to make me surrender! I say, KILL HIM NOW! SHOOT DOWN ALL THE SHIPS AND MAKE SURE HE DROWNS! MAKE SURE HE-"_

" _ANNA!" Elsa shrieked, before laughing at Anna's outburst. "I was NEVER considering accepting his terms. I was thinking of ways to do exactly what you just said before the twenty-four hours are up."_

" _Which is when?" Kristoff asked, finally getting into the conversation._

 _The grandfather clock chimed dangerously ten times._

 _Elsa cringed. "Now."_

 _Anna's face wiped itself of emotion. "Well then," She paused, weighing the magnitude of what she was about to say. "I think I'll go speak to Hans and tell him EXACTLY who he's dealing with." The princess walked out of the room, holding up her hand to stop her sister and boyfriend from following her._

" _Alone."_


	5. On Hiaus

_**Hello, this is Flight of The Fallen, and I am here to tell you that all stories are on hiatus. Including this one. She may come back to them someday, but that day is not today. Also she is not dead, or else I would have an ipod. And wouldn't have read**_ _ **The Crown**_ _ **, which, by the way, was amazing, SPOILERS FOR THE CROWN BY KERIA CASS SPOILER ALERT. My favorite wasn't chosen... And now, I am rambling! So, goodbye for now.**_


End file.
